29 October 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-29 ; Comments *A recording of the final seventy two minutes of a two and a half hour show is available plus individual tracks from mixtapes. *Tracklistings for the parts of the programme not included on the recordings have also been added, these are marked §. Details are taken from Lorcan’s Playlist Archive . Sessions *Doo Rag #1. No known commercial release. *Jale one and only session. Recorded 13 September 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Luciano, Josey Wales & Charlie Chaplin: ‘Rebel With A Cause (7 inch )’ Xterminator § *Voorhees: ‘The Only Solution (LP - Spilling Blood Without Reason )’ Armed With Anger #''' *Doo Rag: ‘Kick Down / Trudge’ (Peel Session) '''# *Hamid Baroudi: ‘Salama For All (CD - City No Mad)’ Vielklang § *Jale: ‘Blue Train’ (Peel Session) § *Crocodile God: ‘Other Side Coming (12 inch - Two Days EP )’ Big Fella § *Single Cell Orchestra: ‘Call Me (12 inch - Angelic Science EP ) Reflective § *Church Street Five: ‘A Night With Daddy G (Various Artists CD - Frank Guida Presents The Norfolk VA Rock N Roll Sound)’ Ace Records § *Rip Offs: ‘She Said Yeah (LP - Got A Record )’ Rip Off Records § *Lurkers: ‘Shadow (CD - Greatest Hit - Last Will And Testament )’ Beggars Banquet § *DJ Bleed: ‘Deaf Dump & Blind (12 inch - Uzi Party EP )’ Digital Hardcore Recordings @''' *Prolapse: ‘Headless In A Beat Motel (CD - Pointless Walks To Dismal Places )’ Cherry Red § *Doo Rag: ‘Wash’ (Peel Session) '''# *Doo Rag: ‘Engine Bread’ (Peel Session) #''' *Shalawambe: ‘Chingolongolo (LP – Zambia)’ Mondeca § *Jale: ‘Again’ (Peel Session) § *Sounds From The Ground: ‘Sweetdust (12 inch – Triangle )’ Universal Egg § *Motards: ‘The Fast Song (7 inch – I’m A Criminal )’ Not On Label § *Alec Empire: Pleasure Is Our Business (12 inch - Digital Hardcore EP )’ Digital Hardcore '''@ *Doo Rag: ‘Grease And All (Peel Session) #''' *Doo Rag: ‘Oh How That Bucket Is Old / Breaking Straw' (Peel Session) '''# *'File 1' begins during next track *Swede Swede: 'Molangi Ya Pembe (CD - De Boketshu 1er)’ Uwme *Fabric: 'Wild Place (LP - Body Of Water )’ Whole Car Records *Robert Wyatt: ‘Billie's Bounce (Compilation CD - Flotsam Jetsam )’ Rough Trade *Jale: ‘Unseen Guest' (Peel Session) *Elevate: ‘Stuntman Big Drag (CD – Bronzee )’ The Flower Shop Recordings *Christoph De Babalon: ‘I Own Death (12 inch – Love Under Will EP )’ Fischkopf Hamburg @''' *Further: ‘Inert Pieces (10 inch LP - Grimes Golden )’ Fingerpaint Records *Doo Rag: ‘Rectifier’ (Peel Session) '''# *Stereolab: ‘New Orthophony (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet )’ Duophonic *Transglobal Underground: ‘Dust Bowl (CD –International Times )’ Nation Records *Spectacle R.P.I.: Shop Counter Culture (7" - Software For Hardware EP) Product For The Masses PRO>F.T. 001 : (6:30 news) *Shellac: ‘Il Porno Star (LP - At Action Park )’ Touch And Go *Jale: ‘Nine Years Now’ (Peel Session) *Joey Beltram: ‘Judgement (Various Artists 12 inch - Trance Europe Express 3 Preview )’ Volume *Doo Rag: ‘Don't Need But A Little’ (Peel Session) #''' *Doo Rag: ‘Barn Porn Star’ (Peel Session) '''# *D'Cruze: ‘Watch Out (2xLP - Bass & Drum Selection 1 )’ Breakdown Records *China Drum: ‘Great Fire (CD Single )’ Fluffy Bunny Records *'File 1' ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-10-29 (incomplete) *2) John Peel Jungle & Techno 1993/94 *3) best of peel vol 73 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 01:12:14 *2) 1:08:28 (32:17-50:52) (to 43:34 unique) *3) 46:39 (12:36-38:13) (to 28:32 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector *3) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 73 ;Available *1) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector